Meeting the family
by Spencersomega
Summary: Damian meets the family but it doesn't turn out as planned. Second part in the 'Sugar Baby Spencer' Series


"Your gun, dad." Reid said when they were all in the living room of Rossi's mansion.

"What?" His das asked confused.

"I'm not going to let you threaten him with your gun." Spencer said and reluctantly Rossi gave him his gun. He could also threaten Damian without a gun or he'll take another gun.

"Aaron, gun." Reid said and the team looked confused at them.

"I'm not going to threaten him."

"That's what you said the last three times. Gun, now." Spencer told him sternly and Hotch gave him his gun.

Reid looked at the gun in his hand and then back up at Hotch before saying "your ankle holster". Reluctantly Hotch gave him his second gun and Spencer smiled at him before turning to Morgan and holding his hand out.

"Oh hell no, man. I never threatened anyone." Derek said defensively.

"Yeah, I know, but you're going to threaten him. I know you better than you think I do." Reid said and with a sigh Morgan gave up his gun.

"Don't even think about fighting with him. You'll lose." Spencer said and Morgan looked incredulously at him.

"I told you that I know you better than you think I do." Reid told him shrugging and turned towards Prentiss.

"Oh no, no, no. I would never threaten him." She said while shaking her head.

"Don't act so innocent. I heard you threaten cops who flirted with me."

"You did that?" Morgan asked cockily.

"Oh don't be so cockily. You told a cop once that Reid is your boyfriend because you couldn't stand the looks he gave Reid." Prentiss said and Spencer started grinning.

"Don't." Morgan told Reid sternly.

"I didn't do anything." Reid said smirking while Garcia smiled dreamingly at them.

"You two would be such a cute couple." She said happily and everyone turned to look at her.

"Pen, we're meeting Spence's boyfriend in a few minutes. You shouldn't say that." JJ told her quietly while Reid grinned.

"It's okay. Even Damian said it a few times about me and other guys."

"He what?" Rossi asked shocked.

"Dad, he tried to set me up with his neighbor a few times and with other agents."

"Why?" Morgan asked with narrowed eyes.

"He thinks it's funny and it is funny."

"What is funny about it?" Derek asked confused.

"Ever heard of something called threesome? Can be a lot of fun with the right guys." Reid replied smirking while his father groaned.

"Spencer, I do not want to hear about it." David said, shaking his head.

"Right. No information about my sex life for you."

"And for me?" Garcia asked and Reid threw his head back, laughing.

"You think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can."

"Garcia, you see me as a sweet, innocent little boy. Hearing about my sex life would destroy it."

"Let me be the judge of that." Garcia said and before Reid could reply, the bell rang. The whole team got up and Spencer stopped them.

"You'll stay right where you are." Reid said and started to get up and halfway out of the living room, turned around towards JJ.

"Your gun." He said and Jennifer gave him the gun, reluctantly. He started walking again and opened the door, to see Damian on the other side.

"Woah, what did I do?" Damian asked.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked confused.

"You have six guns directed at me and you're wearing your holster with your gun in it."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I wanted to put them in the safe so my team couldn't threaten you with their guns."

"Well, looks like you forgot to do something again." Damian replied smirking and Reid blushed.

"Are you making out or what's taking you so long?" Rossi screamed from the living room and Spencer blushed even more while Damian started snickering.

"I guess we have to go inside now. Hopefully it'll be better then meeting your mum." Damian said, slightly grimacing.

"Oh darling, it'll be worse." Reid said laughing, laid the guns down on a cabinet in the hallway, took Damian's hand into his own and went into the living room with him.

"Um, Hi." Damian said hesitantly and shy and Reid started grinning.

"Since when are you so shy?"

"Since your mum slapped me before I even said anything."

"Sounds like Carolyn." Rossi said and got up to shake Damian's hand.

"David Rossi, Spencer's father." He said while shaking Damian's hand and Reid shook his head.

"He knows who you are, dad. Everyone knows who you are." Spencer said eye rolling and pulled Damian with him onto the couch, sitting between Damian and Derek.

"Are you treating him good?" Hotch asked directly and Reid answered before Damian even had the chance.

"Yes, mum. He is treating me good."

"Do you call every coworker you have mum?" Damian asked amused.

"No, only a few." Spencer replied grinning.

"So, you're counter terrorism unit chief?" Morgan asked.

"Yes."

"Why are you even asking? Garcia unsealed his file, you already know everything about him." Spencer replied eye rolling.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, pretty boy. I'm just trying to start a conversation." Morgan said and Reid glared at him.

"I'm not one of your chicks wearing panties, Derek." He said.

"You two are so cute together when you're bickering." Garcia blurted out and almost everyone in the room looked shocked at her.

"Penelope, we're meeting Spence's boyfriend right now." Prentiss told her mildly amused and Garcia blushed.

"Oh. Oh. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She said apologetically and Damian smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's okay. It's not the first time I'm in a room with Spencer and someone says that about him and another guy."

"This happens often?" JJ asked.

"More often than you think it would. But this is harmless." Damian said and immediately Spencer started laughing.

"Don't you want to share what's so funny?" Prentiss asked.

"Some people are just idiots." Damian said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Dam means that there are people who would do literally everything to meet Dad."

"That means?" Derek asked.

"At least once a week when I'm out with Dam someone comes and asks me if he's abusing me. Then they want my phone so they're able to call my dad for help."

"It's that bad?" Garcia asked shocked.

"Yeah but something like that is relatively harmless." Damian answered.

"There were people worse than that?" Morgan asked.

"Of course there were. I had to bail Damian out once."

"I also had to bail you out once and saved your ass from getting arrested." Damian said and Reid glared at him.

"You were arrested?" Rossi asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"For what?" David asked.

"Identity theft and battery."

"You were arrested for battery?" Hotch asked incredulously.

"Yeah, a few months ago."

"What did you do?" Morgan asked.

"I beat someone up so bad that he ended in the ED. And you know what? I don't feel bad about it. I only feel bad about not shooting him." Reid said and got startled looks from his team.

"Who was it?"

"Someone from high School who totally deserved everything I did."

"Were you there when it happened?" Garcia asked Damian.

"Yeah. I tried to stop him but I was to shocked. He was completely normal and a second later he's beating someone up."

"Did the guy press charges?" Hotch asked.

"No. I was only arrested because I wouldn't stop trying to beat him. They held me in a cell for about three hours until my 'lawyer' showed up together with Damian."

"Your lawyer?" Hotch asked warily.

"A one night stand I had. He's a judge and after he saw my badge, he told me to call him should I ever be in trouble. I told Damian about it and he called him."

"What about the identity theft thing?" JJ asked and Reid started laughing while Damian started grinning.

"We were in a club-" Spencer started saying and got interrupted by Morgan.

"Hold up. You in a club?"

"It wasn't your kind of club. It was a BDSM club." Reid said and continued with his story, ignoring the looks.

"Like I said, we were in a club and when we left, there was a cop car outside and they were both clearly homophobic and stopped us. They wanted to arrest us for scandalization because we were kissing. Dam wasn't in the mood for the discussion so he asked for their badges and they reluctantly showed us. I saw the badge of the older one and started laughing-" Reid said and got interrupted again, this time by JJ.

"What's so funny about a badge?" She asked confused.

"You'll understand it in a moment. So, I saw his badge and the name on the badge was Spencer Rossi and I couldn't stop laughing."

"He showed you his badge with your name on it?" Morgan asked confused.

"My face was covered, he didn't recognize me."

"Your face was covered?" Morgan asked warily.

"Yes and I'm sure you don't want to hear more about it. So anyway, my face was covered and then suddenly this guy literally threw me against the car and started to body search me. It was more groping than searching but I didn't say anything. Damian on the other hand was ready to shoot him. The cop didn't find an ID on me and when I told him my name, he tried to arrest me for identity theft. He already had his handcuffs closed around my left hand and was about to cuff my right hand when Dam had enough of it and pulled out his badge. Suddenly they were so nice and the guy even asked me for an autograph. Damian showed them his middle finger and just pulled me away. I didn't stop laughing for minutes." Reid told them.

"Was this the first time something like that happened?" Rossi asked.

"With the identity theft, yes. But there were similar situations when cops suddenly started body searching me without any reason. That was actually the reason Damian was arrested once."

"I would do it again." Damian said.

"I know that but you shouldn't do it again. It wasn't easy to get 10 thousand at 2 in the morning."

"How did you even get the money?"

"Well, first I wanted to call dad but he would've gotten a completely wrong picture of why I need the money and I couldn't get to yours because you had all our cards so I did the only logical thing and called John. He was so confused at first but when I told him, he gave me the money and I bailed you out." Reid explained.

"Explains a lot." Damian said smirking.

"Got any other stories?" Garcia asked grinning.

"Yeah but dad is going to shoot me when I talk about it. He's still not over the Mike accident and this will freak him out even more."

"Get out, Rossi." Penelope said and the others started laughing.

"I'll stay here. You can say whatever you want to. I learned how to block out people talking."

"Then you can stay right where you are but a little warning, it gets kinky." Reid said laughing.

"You wanna start?" Damian asked him.

"Are you okay with sharing the stories?" Reid asked him.

"It's your team, hun. You have to see them everyday."

"As long as your okay, I'm also okay with it. I've been waiting for years now to tell Morgan all about it. Because let's face it, I'm getting laid more often than you can check out chicks."

"Oh, you didn't." Morgan said with a little grin on his lips.

"I totally did." Reid said smirking, turning a little so can face Morgan completely and let out a screech a moment later, when Damian pulled him against his body. The team and Damian started laughing while Reid blushed.

"Sometimes I hate you." Spencer told him.

"Well, that's good because sometimes I also hate you, Dr. Reid." Damian said and let Spencer cuddle into his body before wrapping his arms about Reid's waist again.

"It's SSA doctor doctor doctors graduate graduate Spencer Reid-Rossi."

"Like I said, there's a lot to hate about you, Dr. Reid." He said and pressed a kiss against Reid's hair.

"You two are so cute but I need some dirt on you two." Garcia said smirking.

"Damian got mistaken for my dad once." Reid said and the whole team started laughing at it, expect Damian.

"Thanks for reminding me, Spencer. I'm still regretting it that I didn't hit him."

"I know. But I'm glad that you didn't."

"He would have deserved it."

"Damian."

"He kink shamed you in front of me."

"He wasn't the first one to do it."

"But he sure as hell was the last one to do it."

"Damian, no."

"Spencer, yes. I don't care about the damn law in that moment and you know it."

"You should care about the law."

"Says the right one."

"Hey, I always care about the law. I never did something illegal."

"Says someone who had sex with me in my car a week ago."

"I hate you." Reid murmured, unsuccessfully trying to get out of his boyfriend's grip.

"I love you too."

"Awwwee." Garcia said a little to loudly and Reid started blushing again.

"Well, I still hate you."

"I can live with you hating me for 5 minutes."

"Excuse you? I'm able to hate you longer than 5 minutes."

"Oh, I'm sorry. 5 minutes and one second."

"Funny. You should be a comedian."

"No, I'm happy with my job."

"Are you sure? From what I heard, you're a terrible boss." Reid said teasingly.

"Join my unit and we can talk about this again."

"No, I'm quite happy at the BAU. Maybe another time."

"Well, I would have a spot for you."

"I know. But I'm not going to join your team so you finally can kick him out of your team."

"I'll find someone who'll take his spot."

"Who are you two talking about?" Morgan asked confused.

"An agent in my unit who has a thing for Reid." Damian answered angrily.

"He doesn't, Damian. You're imagining it."

"He offered me 2 thousand for a night with you."

"Well, tell him that I'm not a prostitute."

"An FBI Agent offered you two thousand for a night with my son?" Rossi asked angrily.

"Yeah and every time I tell him to fuck himself, he goes higher with the money."

"The next time he offers, tell him I'm worth more than the money he has to offer."

"Spencer, he's willing to give me everything he owns for a night with you. I won't tell him that."

"How does he even know that we're having something with other guys?" Reid asked with narrowed eyes.

"He probably heard one of us talking about it or someone we had sex with let it slip."

"You have a suspicion?" Reid asked.

"It definitely wasn't a SWAT guy."

"I know, they're to intimidated."

"You can intimidate a SWAT Agent?" Garcia asked.

"Of course he can. He was in SWAT for a few years as you all know and every SWAT Agent we had something with respects Dam to much to let something slip."

"Or they're afraid of what will happen if they let it slip."

"You threatened them too?" Reid sighed.

"Only two and that was necessary."

"What did they do?" Hotch asked protectively.

"Took pictures or videos of Spencer. Would have ended his career."

"It would not have ended my career. What were the pictures and videos of?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Damian, no. What was shown on them?"

"I'll tell you later."

"The hell you will. My team knows that I'm your sugar baby. Hell, my dad knows. What can be worse than my own dad knowing that I'm your sugar baby?"

"kjæledyr lek." Damian said and immediately Reid blushed.

"Yeah, this would have been bad."

"What language was that?" Morgan asked confused.

"Norwegian." Reid replied.

"I'm not going to ask why you can speak Norwegian." Derek said.

"I take it, you won't tell me what was on the pictures and videos?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"Never. Spencer would shoot me."

"Pity." Penelope said, sighing melodramatically while the team laughed about it.

"Got any other dirt for me?" Garcia asked, slightly smirking.

"Spencer is the biggest twink you'll ever meet."

"Well, can't deny that one."

"Got any pictures?" She asked.

"Several." Damian replied grinning.

"Show me."

"I'll send them to you one day. Spencer is to comfortable right now, so he won't let me move."

"Move one millimeter and I'll shoot you right between the legs. I still have my gun on me, you know. Just because I took their guns away, it doesn't mean that mine is also gone."

"That's what I meant." Damian said laughing.

"Don't laugh. It moves your body to much." Reid said and sighed contentedly when Damian stopped laughing, cuddling even closer into his boyfriend's body. The whole team, including his dad looked smiling at them and for a moment everything was silent until Garcia took a picture.

"Taking pictures again?" Reid asked.

"That's the only picture I took today."

"I'm not talking about today. Everytime I cuddle into someone, you're taking a picture."

"Yeah well, the police might need it when you're lost." Garcia said defensively.

"I'm not a child."

"You look like one right now." Prentiss told him.

"I feel so loved right now." Reid said ironically.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist." Morgan told him.

"Wouldn't you just love to see me in knickers?" Reid said and morgan choked on air.

"I take that as yes." Spencer told him laughing and Damian's phone started ringing.

"You only got back a few hours ago." Reid replied, frowning.

"I know, I'm sorry." Damian said before answering his phone.

"Moore."

"It's Sullivan, sir."

"What do you want? I'm busy right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We have a new case."

"Yeah, well, tell the case to wait. I can't come in right now."

"Strauss said we have to take this case, sir."

"Then you're going to do the case without me. You all are fully trained agents and none of you fell on their mouth, so you should be able to talk with the locals. You'll be able to do one case without me."

"But sir, Strauss said-"

"Do you think I care about what she said?"

"No, sir. But you have to come with us."

"Oh for god's sake, Sullivan. The team will handle this case without me and if Strauss asks where I am, you tell her I'm at SSA Rossi's house right now. She's allowed to call me if she wants to but that's it. Unless everyone on the team expect one person died, you're not allowed to call me. I'm going to get a vacation."

"But sir, the case."

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying? The team will solve the case without me. And don't mention the case again. It won't solve itself. So I suggest that you and the rest of the team are going to take their things now and get on the plane." Damian said annoyed and hung up, before the other person was able to reply.

"Even I'm annoyed from the phone call right now. Is everyone on your team like that?" JJ asked shocked.

"Most of the time, yes. I feel like I'm working with primates or kindergarten children most of the time."

"They're all incompetent when it's not a life or death situation." Reid explained for them.

"That's a nice way to say it." Damian grumbled.

"So, are you really taking a vacation?" Spencer asked with a hopeful expression in his eyes, which tore at Damian's heart. Every time Spencer had that look in his eyes, Damian's unit destroyed all the plans he had.

"Yes. They can stand upside down and I won't care. I'll take this vacation."

"Hotch?" Reid asked hopefully and he nodded.

"Take as much time as you want. You have more than enough vacation time." Aaron told him, smiling.

"Give the vacation papers to the AD. He'll make sure that we aren't called in then." Damian said and Hotch nodded.

"Since you two are going to take a vacation, got any plans for it?" JJ asked.

"I just wanna stay at home with Spencer."

"Well, tough luck, we're going to celebrate your birthday together and mum wanted to visit." Reid told him.

"Your mum wants to visit?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, she said she would call you."

"Why is she coming? She never visits, we're always flying out."

"She said she needs to tell you something personally. I tried to ask her but she pulled the mum card again."

"Mum Card?" Prentiss asked confused.

"It's just a reminder that Carolyn is his mother. Basically she just tells him the grossest stories about being pregnant with him and Spencer doesn't want to hear it, so he stops asking." Hotch explained for everyone.

"That's kind of smart." Morgan said.

"Yeah, I know but I don't need to hear those stories every time I talk to mum. It's hard to forget them." Reid said grimacing.

"Your eidetic memory can't forget that and everything else but every time you leave my house, you forget something." Damian said laughing.

"You're able to forget something?" Morgan asked.

"He is. Everytime he leaves, he comes back after 5 minutes and gets the things he forgot. Or I'm telling him that he can't come into my office because I'm talking to someone there and he comes in my office." Damian told everyone laughing.

"They didn't have anything against me being there and you also shouldn't have anything against it."

"I don't have anything against it. I like coming into my office after a case and finding you asleep on the couch. Unless it's 2 am."

"You're sleeping in his office?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah." Reid answered.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" JJ asked.

"No, I'm used to sleeping in offices and the couch is actually quite comfortable."

"I'm glad that you like my couch so much, but the next time I'm on a case, go home." Damian told him sternly.

"But I want to be there when you come back from a case." Reid said whined, ignoring the presence of his team.

"We talked about this." Damian said.

"Yeah and you promised to not do it again."

"You promised the same thing and did it." Damian told him accusingly.

"Well, you started it. It was only fair for me to do it too."

"You wanna start this now?"

"I really don't care about who is here now. It's just unfair." Reid told him.

"What is this about? Maybe we can help." JJ said.

"Spencer hides injuries from me." Damian said and at the same time Reid said "Damian hides being shot from me".

"How about you both stop hiding injuries?" Garcia asked.

"Excuse you? I only hid one injury. Damian does it all the time."

"Not all the time."

"For god's sake Damian, you get hurt like all of us on cases. You're not some unhurt able god."

"I was in SWAT for years. I don't get hurt." Damian said and Reid started laughing at that.

"You're a human and not a machine. You got hurt several times while being in SWAT."

"I never was in the hospital."

"Just because you're to stubborn to go to the hospital. It doesn't mean that you're unhurt able."

"You're hurt more often than I am."

"That's not true."

"You're talking down armed Unsub's without your gun." Damian said accusingly and the team looked interested at him.

"How do you know about that?" Reid asked curiously.

"Strauss and John told me."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. They're keeping me informed of the important things and you've become one of them." Damian told him and Spencer blushed while Garcia took a picture of them and the rest of the team looked smiling at them.

"You know, you're the first boyfriend dad didn't threaten. Normally he would be pointing his gun at you by now and Hotch would do the same within 2 minutes."

"I have a feeling that they would do it if they would have their guns." Damian said laughing.

"I still have a gun but you're okay. At least from what I saw until now. But then again, I thought that Stephen was also okay." Rossi told him.

"You don't need to mention my past relationships, you know. I told Damian all about them." Reid told his father.

"How many past relationships did you have?" Morgan asked Damian and Reid groaned.

"Stop it. It's not important." Reid snarled at him and Damian laid his hand gently on Reid's.

"Calm down, love." He told him softly and Spencer immediately seemed to relax in his arms again.

"That depends on what kind of relationship you mean. Normal one or bdsm one?" Damian asked Morgan.

"Like the one you have with Spencer." Derek said and Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Like the one he has with me? He's my sugar daddy, Derek. You do realize that you can say this, right?"

"Sorry." Morgan said and Reid started smirking.

"Derek Morgan apologizing for something? I must be dreaming." He said laughing.

"You're dreaming about me?" Morgan asked.

"No, only about Damian and the kinkiest things you can imagine. Wanna hear something about it? I don't mind sharing." Reid offered and Morgan looked incredulously at him while his father groaned.

"I love you, Spencer but don't you dare." He said threateningly and Reid started laughing.

"Don't worry, I won't let him share." Damian said while shaking his head, with a little smile on his face.

"Since when are you so open about sex?" Garcia asked shocked.

"I've always been open about sex. Dad walked in on me several times, Hotch did, Mum did and even Strauss and the AD a few times. I never cared about it but if you mean why I'm willing to share my kinkiest phantasies right now, it's because Damian is here."

"What does this have to do with him?" Prentiss asked confused.

"He's completely different when he's with me. Even when he's in my office. He walks into my department like he owns it. Hell, he's flirting with my whole department on his way to my office."

"You're exaggerating." Reid said while his team laughed at that.

"You're still flirting with other agents?" Morgan asked.

"Of course I am. As long as Dam doesn't tell me to stop it, I'll continue to do it."

"You're not just flirting with other agents. You gave the director a blowjob and John walked in on it." Damian said and the team looked shocked at their youngest.

"You know about this?" Reid asked shocked.

"Baby, John walked in on you. Did you really think he wouldn't tell me about it? Everytime I'm talking with him, he mentions it. He knows a lot of things." Damian explained.

"He saw us the other times?" Reid asked.

"Yes. He asked who the blonde haired guy was, you know." Damian told him and Reid immediately blushed.

"We shouldn't talk about this here." Spencer said.

"Oh no, you don't get to do this. Talk. I wanna know what guy you're talking about." Garcia said smirking.

"He's blonde." Reid said.

"That's not really helpful."

"I know, I know but I wanna live to see another day and this wouldn't be possible otherwise."

"We know him?" JJ asked.

"Some of you." Reid answered.

"Oh c'mon. You didn't have a problem with him fucking you. Why are you so reluctant now?" Damian asked him and Spencer turned his head, to look at him.

"Because it's weird when he knows."

"Do you really think that he's going to care?"

"Of course he will care. It's his brother for god's sake." Reid said and immediately slapped his hand in front of his mouth and hid his face in Damian's neck while muttering "I hate you".

"You're talking about Sean right now, aren't you?" Hotch asked.

"He is." Damian answered for Reid.

"That's nothing new for me. But Spencer, the next time you're having sex and the door opens, you should look who it is." Hotch told him and Damian's phone started ringing again.

"They've got to be kidding me." Damian grunted while Reid gave him an accusingly look.

"I know, baby. I promise that I won't fly out." Damian told him softly while caressing his cheek with one hand and answering his phone with the other. Reid sighed contentedly and cuddled closer into his boyfriend's arms.

"What?" Damian growled into his phone.

"We need you on the case, sir."

"Just how incompetent are you all? I'm taking a vacation. I'm not going to fly out."

"But we need your help, sir."

"Tough luck, I won't fly out."

"But we need you here."

"Everyone there is a fully trained FBI Agent. You should be able to handle it without me."

"But we can't."

"Then y'all should think about getting a different job."

"We don't need a different job, we just need you on this case."

"Why do you need me on this case so much?"

"Well, Dr. Reid said we should call you when we can't reach SSA Joyner."

"Who told you that?" Damian asked protectively, tightening his grip on Reid. Reid looked confused at him, as did the team.

"Dr. Reid said that."

"Dr. Reid didn't say that. And for your information, unless you're able to communicate with dead people, you're walking right into a trap. You'll fly back to Quantico right now and tell the Assistant Director and Chief Strauss about everything that happened. You and the rest of the team will find out who set up the trap while I protect Dr. Reid. You'll call me as soon as you find anything, no matter how small it may be." Damian told him sternly and hung up.

"Protect me?" Reid asked warily.

"Your guns are on the cabinet in the hall. We'll have to meet again at another time but right now I need to get Spencer in a safe house."

"Safe House?" Rossi asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"My team got called in on a case by someone pretending to be SSA Kate Joyner. Apparently there was also someone who pretended to be Spencer. I don't know if it's a way to get me or Spencer, but I'll bring him into a safe house."

"Oh hell no. I can protect Spencer better than some damn safe house. Those safe houses are pure bullshit." David almost growled.

"It's not a normal FBI Safe house. It will be a better safe house."

"Every FBI Safe house is useless." Rossi said.

"Not the ones for the AD and Director. I'll get him into one of them." Damian said and got up with Spencer.

"They have Marshall's and agents, right?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, they have the best they could get. I've been in a safe for the AD once and it was the best the FBI has."

"Call Sam Kassmeyer. He's the best Marshall you can get." Hotch told him.

"Isn't that the Marshall who went into witsec with jack and Haley?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, it is. We all saw that he's never going to give up a location. He's protecting people with his life and he'll do the same for Spencer. Especially since I've known him for eighteen years."

"I'll call the Marshall's and tell them to send him to the safe house."

"Take care of him and you Spencer will call me as soon as you can." Rossi said, getting up to hug his son.

"I will dad." He said quietly, hugging his dad back.

"I know that we only met today and you don't trust me, which I can understand, but I won't let anything happen to Spencer. I already killed to protect him and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Damian said, taking Reid's hand in his own.

"Good. Just always remember, shoot first, ask later." Rossi told him.

"I will, don't worry." He answered and with one last look at his team and a final goodbye, Reid got into the car with Damian and they started driving away from the mansion, not knowing when they will see everyone again.

—  
 **kjæledyr lek=pet play**


End file.
